1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information display device that displays an image including characters, signs, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progressing information society, information display devices, such as a mobile phone, which include a display unit, quickly become widespread, and users of a wide age group use the information display devices. There is a display method for scrolling information in one direction as a method for displaying an image of the information display device. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-193535 discloses a device that sets a scroll speed based on what operation for another function is made by a user when the information is displayed while scrolled.
Because a speed at which the user reads and recognizes the information depends on the user, the displayed information can easily read by adjusting the scroll speed (display feed speed) like the device disclosed in JP-A No. 2008-193535.
However, the speed at which the user reads and recognizes the information depends on the information displaying method. The speed also changes according to the amount of displayed information or a state in which the user reads the information. Therefore, sometimes the proper display speed is not obtained even if the information is scrolled at the scroll speed calculated based on an operation speed of an input by a user in other functions, such as a mail function and a browser function. In the case of the improper scroll speed, the user hardly reads and recognizes the displayed information.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an information display device and a scroll control method that allow a user to read and recognize the displayed information easily.